Unwritten Past
by TalktomyPawBro
Summary: Ash our Hero, has everything he wanted, a beautiful house, a powerful powerhouse of Pokemon, a Beautiful wife, a Beautiful life and A Pokemon Champion. But one of his missions as a Champion almost led him to his demise, thus ending him to a coma and an amnesia that led to his fall. Will Ash still prevail and saw the truth once and for all? Ash X Harem Ash X OC


**Hello everyone! It's TalktomyPawBro again here for another fic. This idea are bugging the heck out of me this past few days, so I might try to write this one and finally do a Pokemon Battle to make everything intense. Since I'm not really a Pokemon battle fan when it comes to fics,(I'm like a kid who likes moving pictures and stuff, like battling in animation, not stuff like writing and battling it just bores me out…) But I do want to write some battles, I do want to write it, but I just don't have the skills yet, so please bare with me when a battle scene occurs. So without that stuff away, let's get started!**

**Summary: Ash our Hero, has everything he wanted, a beautiful house, a powerful powerhouse of Pokemon, a Beautiful wife, a Beautiful life and A Pokemon Champion. But one of his missions as a Champion almost led him to his demise, thus ending him to a coma and an amnesia that led to his fall. Will Ash still prevail and saw the truth once and for all? Ash X Harem**

**Disclaimer: I do really want to own the Pokemon Company, But sheesh, who am I to own one. And who the heck am I to stand and make a game on the company, if I cannot make a battle scene by myself. With that out of the way, I really do not own it, and we do not especially. But I wish I do…**

**Unwritten Past – Chapter 1 : Everything seems…**

The sky is so clear, the wind was humid, the day was sunny and nothing more can a single human being ask for. It was truly blissful and quiet and with a perfect life nothing can stand but make a person cry at this feeling. Our raven haired trainer, a man who grown up to be a wonderful man. A man who took all girls hearts, with a single look. A man who fell in love with an angel.

"Ah-haaaaa-haaaaamm!" Ash merely stretched his body and yawned like he slept for centuries. He stared at the window of his room, it was a perfect day. Truly a blissful day, another day of blessing and nothing but heaven on earth. He heard a soft moan that made him smile like his best smile ever, a smile that he treasured and save for his one and only girl. The girl that made his heart race a thousand miles per hour, a girl that made him fell in love with her voice and a girl that can make a person stunned with her uttermost beauty and kindness, she is none other than Ash's loving, caring, faithful wife. His thoughts were snapped by the soft moan made by his wife.

"Morning, my princess how did you sleep?" Ash said with his soft gentle voice and he looked at the angel on his side. Near to his Bed, half naked but she is barely covered by the blanket.

"Morning, my King, didn't I told you not to call me a princess?" The woman said while she leaned on Ash's shoulder and embraced his muscular, quite tanned body. But her voice is just soothing and gentle while she said that.

"Aww, my princess, you're not yet a queen, you didn't have yet my offspring." Ash merely teased and spoke in a British tone and highly theatrical voice. He cannot help but tease her wife, he like to tease her a lot. I mean a lot. Everywhere they go, an hour would not pass by, that he will not tease her princess.

"Don't speak like that My King, since I'm the queen you will obey me, do you want to be punished?" The woman broke her hug on the young man. She is now standing at the bed, pointing her forefingers to the young man we all know.

"No not but that, but –" Ash said in a frantic tone. Oh he would really tease her now, BIG TIME. Ash then, grabbed her wife's pin pointed finger to the bed and he made her lie down on the bed while he is on top of him, he made himself control the position by grabbing both of her hands with his and he pushed his body to her wife and he merely let his own lips touch her wife's ear and then he said…

"Now, I throw you that question, Do… You… Want to be… Punished?" Ash said in a seductive tone. She felt herself shiver with his "King's" voice and his breath is just so hot, it turns her on. She thought of a way to tease his husband. She just banged his lip with his head, making Ash look at her straight on her face with an annoyed look.

"Sorry my King, now you have a liability or a definite proof to punish me…" Her wife said in a sexy, seductive, cute voice. That Ash cannot help but to make his annoyed face soften and later on changed with a malicious look plastered on his handsome face.

"Prepare to be punished by your King, my queen you will be ransacked and I will claim your dear vir-" But Ash was cut off by a loud bang opening his door and a voice cut in to their conversation, that were supposed to be turned into a love making.

"Stop it Ash, I know and we know, you're both not a virgin." A voice said.

"Why you little-OOMPHHFF, OHMPPF!" Before Ash could hesitate to shout, he was stopped by her loving wife, who put her hand on to his mouth to shut the young man's mouth.

"Pikachu! Come here my cute buddy!" The woman said, while still grabbing Ash's mouth.

"Chelly!" Pikachu smiled brightly while he ran to the beautiful woman's side and sat on her lap, eventhough she is half naked and what was shown was her breast, but covered with her pink hair and her you know what I mean is covered by the blanket. He is then petted by the woman and cannot help but purr. After the petting, Pikachu sat on her shoulder and began to whisper something to the Pink Beauty. She cannot help but smirk and Pikachu's plan is definitely a wise plan. Ash sweatdropped and got a sudden chill on his back, he have ideas what might his faithful buddy is up to.

"Call me a yellow rat again, or I will roast your balls off, like barbeque and dip it on my loving, trusty ketchup, Ketchum!" Pikachu merely smirked while pointing his fingers to the young man. Chelly cannot help but smirk and then laugh. Oh Arceus, her laugh is just heartwarming and wonderful. Chelly let go of Ash and laugh out loud while holding her stomach. Releasing our raven haired trainer, wasting no time to kneel and beg for his dear life on the yellow rodent.

"**What did you say author? You better regret it!"**

"**I, ah, as if you can pull a thunder out of nowhere to shock the heck out of me!"**

"**Oh, I can do that!"**

"**Shut up! This is a fan fiction, just please shut up! Or I will take away your ketchup!"**

"**N-nothing but that! I will behave I promise!"**

"**Oh you should, perhaps our readers are little annoyed, right now."**

"I will not call you anything, save my balls and my dear Chelly. I will give you tons of ketchup!" Ash still kneeling, he merely smirked on his thoughts that Pikachu might be lured on his plans.

"All right you two, stop it, I will still shower and make some breakfast for both of you since Ash is a bad cook!" Chelly said regaining from her stomach aching laugh. She stood and grabbed Pikachu on his feet and threw him out of the room with the use of the open door. Pikachu slammed hard on the wall, but what do you know, he was on an utter state of bliss and blushing. He then thought!

'I've been punished by the queen! Ah, I it's ah…' Pikachu is just in utter blissfulness. Being punished by Chelly is just heavenly, if you Ask Ash and Pikachu, you may think it's painful, but she knows your weaknesses with one look. Apparently in Pikachu's case he is a foot fetish. The door slammed on its own.

Chelly stood up, and now she was definitely naked. She is like an angel. She has pink long hair, red as blood eyes, a curve resembling a bottle of your famous soft drinks, breasts that is like a melon but not to oversized but just fine. But then her lips is just, just pink and soft and just wonderful. Ash loved everything about her, but her eyes and her lips are just making him crazy. One look can make him calm from his anger and her lips are just soft and tastes like strawberry but in Chelly's case, it's unimaginably sweet.

"Hey, Chi-chan, why will you throw him out of the room? You know he doesn't like being thrown." Ash said in a worried tone, he cannot help but worry and thought her wife overdid it. Oh he was blind, by that time he was looking at Chelly not on Pikachu. Chelly just looked at Ash and said…

"You really do not know? He is a foot fetish, he likes to be punished especially on the foot." Chelly smirked. Ash's mouth was on the floor. **Well since he is on the bed he is near on the edge of the bed so his mouth is definitely on the floor.**

"Wait, what? How did you know? Are you a psychic?" Ash asked Chelly, he is really shocked on how did he know Pikachu's weak spots. Pikachu didn't even shared his secret 'activities' to his trusty buddy and yet, with one look of Chelly she can observe some weakness.

"No, I'm not Ash. Call it woman senses. And please, stop calling me Chi-chan, it's embarrassing." Chelly froze from her tracks and she turned to face Ash, while fidgeting her forefingers and horribly blushing. Ash groaned at the sight. She is really cute! He then felt fire swelling up below his stomach. A fire that say, LET'S RANSACK THAT AND MAKE THE PLACE EXPLODE! But he sod that, knowing that they made a wonderful night making love. He wanted to ransack her so badly and make love again, but he is all out of juice right now, so he couldn't, not yet, because of his love for his wife, he wants her to be satisfied at him so much, so both of them can enjoy the moment.

"Chi-chan!" Ash said while running to her partner in life and hurriedly launched a bear hug. Making the girl blush furiously and began screaming due to the embarrassment. Ash began to caress his face to her melons and began moving it sideways making the girl scream in pleasure.

"S-stop it, Ashy!" Chelly said while moaning between the words.

"No, you will be punished Chi-chan!" Ash said smirking while still caressing his face to her melons.

"Ah-Ah! AH! Stop it!" Chelly began pushing Ash's head to get her away from this embarrassing situation.

"You thought, I was the only one who didn't know your weakness? Right? Chi-chan?" Ash stopped and said 'Chi-chan' teasingly and seductively. Making Chelly pout and cross her arms and began to walk on the bathroom. Ash merely laughed at his accomplishment, having one of a kind wife and knowing her weaknesses. His laughed changed to a cold stare and was changed by a serious look plastered on his face.

"Mewtwo, do we really need to do this?" Ash stood and still facing on the bathroom where Chelly locked herself and began to shower herself to release her body sweat due to what happened last night.

"Yeah, of course buddy, You know it's dangerous, but don't worry, I will shield your balls with my psychic power." Mewtwo smirked at his joke, but this is definitely not a joke. He vowed to Arceus and Ash that he will protect Ash no matter what and make Ash fall in love to someone and make him an offspring.

"Thanks, Arceus!" Ash smirked while he twisted 360 degrees to face his faithful friend.

"Being the last aura guardian is a tough job, huh?" Mewtwo said while worrying on his master and friend.

"Yeah, but with this kind of life, I can do everything and this blissfulness is just soothing and nothing that I could ask for more." Ash said while he approached Mewtwo and looked at the window. To see a warm, blissful day.

"You know, we really need to go and finish that Organization so they cannot access Arceus' dimension." Mewtwo said while his voice was tainted with malice and poison when it said the word 'organization.'

"Don't worry buddy, I'm sure we could destroy that in no time, plus Chi-chan is powerful and a bright strategist you know, she could for tell what will happen next due to algebraic algorithm that when calculated, it may give possible actions and solutions that are really, as in really accurate." Ash said, he cannot help but not to feel any worry, cause her wife can solve everything.

"Oh, ok," Mewtwo just smirked. But inside he felt guilty.

**Meanwhile…**

Chelly stood at the shower and spread the curtains and let the water drip all over her body, cleansing the body sweat from last night… She began to reminisce what happened last night…

**Flashback…**

Moaning and grunting filled the room while Ash is making love with Chelly. Ash is on top of Chelly thus making him superior at the position. He kept thrusting and with every thrust a new wave of pleasure. Chelly began to feel herself tight at her lower stomach, and she began to feel Ash's manhood throbbing and vibrating, making a signal that it is about to hit its climax. She doesn't want the outcome, what would happen next. She felt something wrong and after all her mind and heart tells her, something like 'not yet' and 'you cannot.'

"Ash, ah, please, do not come inside, please come everywhere on my body." Chelly moaned between words and began to trust her senses. Ash nodded and he really trusted his loving wife. He did not make any second thoughts and began to release his manhood away from Chelly. And with one thrust of his hand. The manhood began releasing lots of juices on Chelly's body. It began to squirt all over the place making her body sticky and filled with an unusual odor. The squirting stopped and then Ash lay over Chelly's body and began to kiss her forehead. And then he lay his head near to Chelly's shoulder. Both of them are exhausted and both of them are satisfied. Then Ash began to speak after a few minutes of faint panting and breathing.

"Chelly, I love you and Good night…" Ash said with a low gentle voice.

"I love you too, Ashy…" Chelly said with a smile plastered to her face.

They began to sleep, feeling they are contented and tired of that wonderful love making. Later on…

"Tik, tik"

"Tick, tock"

"tick"

"Erhhmm…" Chelly moaned and she began to look with squinted eyes on the window. There was a shadow that resembles a man. Her eyes widened in surprise, she began to slowly get off Ash's bear hug and began to approach the window and she opened it silently.

"Mewtwo, why did you just came now? Didn't I tell you that you should go here before 9'oclock?" Chelly whispered but in an annoyed tone.

"B-but, I'm a legendary and I'm b-" Mewtwo began to explain but was cut off when Chelly grabbed the psychic Pokemon with her hand and she began to throw her at the room. Mewtwo was shocked at her actions but Mewtwo effortless float on the room stopping him from the impact. Mewtwo made a mental note, to not piss Ash's woman.

"What did you do that for?" Mewtwo said with a voice that implies that it is a tad bit annoyed.

"Shhh! You forgot to cloak yourself again with your invisibility cloak! Someone saw you and someone nearly saw me naked at dawn!" Chelly said fuming and blushing crimson.

"My sincere apologies, my queen." Mewtwo began to bow in a respectful manner.

"I will punish you next time! Remember that, but with that out of the way, I'll get dressed first and let's proceed to the dining room downstairs." Chelly said while still naked and pinpointed her own finger to Mewtwo, suggesting command and order. Mewtwo nodded and teleported through the dining room.

After for what seemed an eternity considering a girl just getting dressed…

"Sorry, I took a while because I dressed my Ashy first on his boxers." Chelly said while blushing yet in a commanding tone. Mewtwo laughed.

"What are you l-laughing at? He dresses me sometimes from my panti-" Chelly said but was cut off by the Legendary Pokemon.

"I don't wanna hear that, just tell me my queen, what is the details and what is your desire? Can it be changed?" Mewtwo said while getting serious. Chelly felt sad, not about cutting her teasing but to the fact that it was her time to…

"I'm afraid there is no way…" Chelly mumbled softly while now looking at floor. Her emotions are swelling up and beginning to take and swallow her over. She was on the verge tears, tears threatening to fall from her beautiful face. Mewtwo noticing something, quickly hovered to her queen and gently hugged her.

"My queen, that's why, you took the opportunity to make love with him earlier and tomorrow you're gonna go away…" Mewtwo softly mumbled. Chelly hugged Mewtwo back and began to cry. She hugged Mewtwo tightly so Ash cannot hear cries.

"I feel sorry for my Ash, that he is going to live alone by himself. I-I just have no options left, Mewtwo." Chelly said while bitterly smiling at the Legendary Pokemon.

"So you're r-really?" Mewtwo was shocked and totally worried and felt sorry for Chelly and his Master, Ash.

"Gonna die… Yes Mewtwo, I am gonna die, later on the afternoon precisely 1:37 pm." Chelly admitted and she began to wipe her tears and hold her tears so later, Ash will not notice that she has puffy red eyes.

"N-no way!" Mewtwo broke the hug, he gritted his teeth. He finally found Ash's wife and supposed to be offspring is near on, Arceus' plan would be a waste, and then she is going to die…

"Is there something that I could do?" Mewtwo demanding and willing to help his Master and Chelly. But, when he demanded, Mewtwo did not receive any answer. Chelly is still facing the floor.

"What about your offspring? How can you have it you're going to d-d-die…" Mewtwo was still carried by its emotions.

"Mewtwo, I love Ash and I love you too… But I'm an Aura guardian also… We can have a child or a bunch of Children, but you see… I'm a half psychic, thus making it irrelevant to make a normal child. The result would be a beast, a beast that will bring destruction to the world. My own eyes foresaw it, on my own calculations and my dream… If I just ended my life, on that accident, Ash will not die, but he will surely fell on a coma, and there is a large possibility that he will have an amnesia, making things go smoother… Making him forget about me, like I never been existed, but based from my calculations he will regain his memories…" Chelly said gently, tears threatening to fall but she hold it in.

"Can I do something?" Mewtwo said with a frantic voice, but it whispered it.

"Yes, you could, go through this designated points on the map and kill the grunts of that organization, you should be there at precisely 12:58 am, by that time you can kill all the grunts have time for the next move… Then you should go through the nearest tree near to the post of the main rendezvous point of the mission of Ash and the champions and then…"

"And then?" Mewtwo said.

"Wait for 1:36 pm there and turn on your invisible cloak, use your psychic powers, to, to… make the tree where you hide fall to the road and control our car and push it through the tree and let it hit…" Chelly said while frowning, she hand over a map and watch with router. Mewtwo was beyond shock, is she serious? Will Mewtwo kill his loving queen and nearly kill his master?

"N-no, no I couldn't do that, please my queen no! I would rather die for you and let my Master and my queen liv-" Mewtwo stood up on the conversation and disagrees at her queen last wish but he was then cut off. Mewtwo felt, swelling and pain on his right cheek. Chelly slapped Mewtwo.

"Are you out of your mind? Please listen to me! If you did not, That organization can kill you and access Arceus' dimension! Please Mewtwo, I don't want my Ash get involved for awhile and you. Please take it as a last wish from your queen!" Chelly demanded, she was really, really upset right now, but she have to take it. She then began to cup Mewtwo's face gently with both of her hands.

"M-my queen!" Mewtwo hugged her queen and cried. Chelly merely patted his head and gave it a gentle touch.

"Please Mewtwo, We all know that, Arceus is in a state of a century sleep, Arceus is still asleep tomorrow and the following 10 months but, it knows what's happening, but if Arceus moved, it's power can unbalance the time dimension making all things stop from its place." Chelly said.

"My queen, I will do my best…" Mewtwo said as it began to wipe its tears from its eyes.

"Do not do your best, just do it, I doubt your word 'best' Mewtwo." Chelly said while eyeing sternly at the Legendary Pokemon.

"If that is what you say my queen, but will Ash be alright?" Mewtwo said while looking at the window across the island table on the dining room.

"Yes, and I think he will fell in love again to someone, but I cannot tell you, for it may intervene the flow of time." Chelly said with a wink. Mewtwo cannot believe about what its queen acting. Mewtwo then taught.

'Ash, my master, you have one hell of a girlfriend.'

**End of Flashback…**

**So guys Chapter 1 is done! Let me know if you liked it! Reviews will help a lot. Reviews can help me dive in my laptop and start typing the second chapter like crazy! Reviews can also help the author interact with the fellow readers, to help the progress of the story go smoother. But if you have suggestions, kindly PM me, and we'll try and talk about it! Oh yeah, About my One shot and continuation of 'It's time to open up, It will be released this week! So yeah, wait for it! Thank you for reading this fic, and I really hope you had a good time! See you my fellow ficcers!**


End file.
